


alone-ish

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, because thats all i have to offer, take angst you sinners, tw: self-harm, yikes here i go on my depression again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: Morty self-harms to conceal the guilt he has for having a crush on his grandfather. Rick finds out anyways.





	alone-ish

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was listening to Low by TRACE and this came out from it. enjoy!

Morty Smith, 16 year old male did not have many friends. The brunette didn't often attend parties, mainly due to the unfortunate fact he'd never gotten invited to one. He suffered from severe anxiety, yet no one in his family was willing to take him to therapy. Rick said therapy was worthless, and with that, his mother couldn't possibly voice otherwise, far too afraid to lose her precious father again. That's how most decisions were made in the Smith household: if Rick thought it was stupid, the answer was no. 

Summer, Morty's older sister, moved out last year to university, a final statement of "good luck," although the only luck the brunette could find was bad luck, and currently that's where Morty lay, body sprawled out on his twin mattress, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars above. The self-inflicted wounds on his arms bled a dark cherry red, the oxygen-filled air around him creating a stinging sensation along his arms and traveling throughout his whole frame was a delightful experience, one Morty kept secret incase Rick was going to call him a pussy or a baby for slicing a razor across his skin. Or even worse, his mother finding out and telling Rick to deal with it, that case Rick would just ignore him and his mother would drown her worries with wine instead of communicating with her son. 

It was when Morty was 15 his wet dreams changed from Jessica's ass bouncing deliciously on his cock, to images of Rick's filthy words whispering in the teen's ear as the elder slammed his cock into Morty. Morty hated himself for having these dreams, because who was he to just confront Rick that he, his own grandson, lusted over him? Morty acknowledged Rick didn't have the best moral compass, although the brunette knew somewhere deep in his gut that Rick would push him away if the elder ever found out. And it's not like Morty hadn't attempted to subdue this "crush," no, he had sex with girls before, and he'd even tried watching average porn, although everything simply came back to one thing: Rick. 

A knock came from the door. Quickly putting on a turtleneck sweater, Morty got up and was not shocked to see his grandfather staring down at him, one brow quirking up in anticipation. Blue hair crazed-out in all directions, Rick Sanchez was a mess, his signature grin placed in full effect. Morty loved that grin. 

"Hey Rick," Morty smiled softly, and despite his constant depression, Rick was one thing that always brought him up. 

Electrifying blue eyes looked him over. Morty gulped. "Long sleeves again, huh? What's up with-with that anyways? New trend?" 

"Yeah," Morty lied. 

Rick frowned. "Bullshit." And with that, the elder grasped his arm, inflicting a loud hiss from Morty's lips, and in that moment the brunette knew he fucked up. 

"I fucking knew it, Morty." Pulling the sleeve down, Rick's face scrunched up at the cut marks. 

Expecting Rick to start yelling, Morty was stumbled aback when Rick simply asked, "Why?" Was he really about to tell Rick why he self-harmed? 

"I'm—I'm afraid to tell you..." Morty whispered, tears pooling from his eyes. "You'll—you'll just—" 

"Just what, Morty? Afraid I'll find out about your little crush on Grandpa Rick?" Morty froze still. "You don't think I knew that? Morty, you-you make it so obvious." Rick didn't sound mad, although he didn't sound thrilled about it either. Morty chose to keep his mouth shut. 

"Morty, I'm not going to push you away, Christ." 

It was Morty's turn to talk, or in his case, yell. "What do you mean you're not going to push me away, R-Rick?! I'm your—I'm your grandson! You're supposed-supposed to be disgusted by me!" Morty screamed, fat tears falling freely down his red cheeks. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE ME, RICK!" 

The blue-haired scientist glared down at his grandson. "Well guess what Morty? I don't! I don't fucking hate you! I'm not disgusted by you! And I'm not going to push you away!" Pause. "Do you even know why, Morty? Do you know why I'm—why I'm not disgusted, Morty?" 

"N-No..." Morty sobbed. 

_"Because I feel the same way!"_

The brunette's head snapped up at his grandfather in shock, eyes wide as saucers as his mouth gaped. "Say-say that again..." 

Rick growled, realization dawning on what'd he just said. "No." 

"You-you love me, don't—don't you, R-Rick?" 

Instead of a worded reply, Rick Sanchez leaned forward and closed the gap between the two, passionately, fiercely kissing Morty, probing his tongue into the teen's mouth. Morty gladly accepted, kissing back if not more fierce, endorphins flooding his senses. 

Pulling back, Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Don't tell your mother about this, or I'll kill you, you little turd." 

Morty smiled genuinely, the first time he'd been truthfully happy in months.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. this is also posted on my new R&M sideblog @ thatsgrossrick . i will post stories there occasionally and reblog R&M/c137cest stuff! if you're interested go check it out!


End file.
